Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory cell.
Description of Related Art
A program loop may be performed to store data in a memory cell. A reed operation may be performed to read data stored in the memory cell. An erase loop may be performed to erase the data stored in the memory cell. The threshold voltage of the memory cell may be sensed to read the data stored in the memory cell. However, an error may occur due to the threshold voltage of the memory cell being sensed incorrectly when a read operation is performed after the program loop or the erase loop is performed.